The Cruise
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Ben, Jo, Susie, PJ and Jonesy head off for a weekend cruise that will change their lives forever...
1. And They're Off

Well I found this fic on the yahoo site and decided to post it here and see if anyone likes it. Lemme know wot u think! It was written a while ago so it's probably really bad…. I apologise for any mistakes with spelling etc. love ya!

Title: The Cruise

Author: Jess

Pairings: Jo/PJ, Susie/Jonesy, Ben/OC

"Well I guess I'm going to head home." PJ announced as he walked out of the locker room.

"I'll see you when I get home." Jo said.

"Be careful." PJ kissed her.

"I will. Besides Ben is going to be with me anyway."

"I guess. Well bye Ben."

"Have fun on the cruise." Tom said.

"I'm sure we will." He kissed Jo once more before walking out of the station.

½ hour later…

"Bye Boss."

"I hope you 6 have fun."

"Oh we will. I hope you have fun too. Try not to let the temps kill you." Jo laughed.

"I wont. Now run along before you miss your boat." Tom said.

"Bye." Ben said as he and Jo walked out of the station.

"Thanks for the lift." Jo said as Ben pulled up outside PJ and Jo's place.

"No problem. I'll meet you guys down onboard later. I have to do a few things before I go down there."

"Yep. We'll see you in about three hours."

Ben drove off and Jo walked inside.

"Hey gorgeous." PJ greeted her. "All set for the trip down to the dock?"

"Yep. Have you loaded the car?"

"Yes. And I've called Susie. We've got to pick her and Jonesy up from the pub on our way."

"All right. Ben's making his own way down. He said not to wait for him when we get there. He'll see us onboard. I so cannot wait for this cruise. I've been looking forward to it for ages."

"Me too. It'll be nice to have some time off of work to spend with you."

"Same. I just hope the Boss can cope with the guys who are filling in for us. That Jamie person sounds tough."

"I'm sure he can handle it." PJ replied.

"Yeah. Well we'd better get moving if we want to make it to the dock on time." Jo cried.

"Wow this ship is so big!" Jo cried.

"Only the best for the woman I love!" PJ replied. The pair shared an intimate kiss.

"Look Darling. More newlyweds. Hi!" A woman cried as she walked up to PJ, Jo, Jonesy and Susie. "Hi. My name's Cherie and this is my husband Michael. We're on our honeymoon too."

"Hi. My name's Jo and this is PJ, Susie and Jonesy."

"Nice to meet you all. I hope you all have a great time! I know we will!" Cherie Cried.

"Ah yeah." Jo replied. "You too."

The couple walked off.

"Isn't that sweet. They're on their honeymoon." Susie said.

"Yeah. Sweet." Jo said. "Come on let's go find our rooms."

The four of them boarded the ship.

"Wow look at this place." Jo was amazed with all the banquet halls, ballrooms and restaurants there were on the ship. When they got to their rooms Jo nearly collapsed. Hers and PJ's room was really big. There was a king sized bed near the wall, a 4 door closet on one side, a balcony near the side of the ship and a bathroom with a spa and a shower.

"This is amazing. How can you afford this?" Jo asked as she sat on the bed.

"Never you mind. All you have to worry about this week is having fun.

"You're the greatest." Jo said and she pulled PJ in for a kiss.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Jonesy asked as he and Susie walked in.

"No of course not. I was just thanking PJ for a wonderful birthday present."

"It was nothing really. I just had to pull a few strings. Besides it's nice to get away from work."

"It's a pity the boss couldn't join us." Susie said.

"Yeah well he hates leaving the station to be run by city folk." PJ replied. "You know how it is."

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. I say we dump our stuff and head up to that buffet lounge I saw on the way in."

"I agree." Jonesy cried.

"Hey. Are you sure it's ok for you guys to share a room? I mean I tried to book two singles but all they had left was doubles."

"No that's fine. I'm sure we'll survive." Jonesy replied. "Right Suse?"

"Yeah. Anyway I'm starving. Let's go check out this buffet."

The four of them made their way up to the lounge and helped themselves to some late lunch.

After they had eaten they decided to take a tour of the ship.

"Wow. I can't wait to try out that pool." Jo cried. "It looks so warm."

"I know. Pity it's closed. Maybe we could come down here tomorrow."

"Yeah. Right now I think I need to sleep. It's getting late and I want to get up early and do some more exploring." Jo cried.

"Well I'll be up for that." Susie replied.

"Well night guys." Jo called as they reached their rooms.

"Night." Susie and Jonesy said.

"So which side of the bed do you want?" Susie asked.

"I'll take the couch."

"Come on. That couch looks so uncomfortable. Besides the bed is big enough for the both of us. I don't take up that much room." Susie laughed.

"Well ok. But only if you're sure."

"Nah that's fine. I'll just go get changed." Susie walked into the bathroom. 5 minutes later she walked out wearing a pair of purple boxers and a tank top. By this time Jonesy was already changed and in the bed.

"Night." Susie said as she climbed into the other side of the bed.

"Yeah. Night." Jonesy said as she switched the light off.

Meanwhile in the other room…

"Isn't this beautiful?" Jo said. She was sitting in PJ's lap in a deck chair on the balcony watching the sunset.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Aww you're sweet." Jo kissed him on the lips lightly. "What did I do to deserve you? You're so good to me."

"Well I love you and you're the best thing that's happened to me since…well you're…I love you." PJ said.

"Love you back" Jo said and they shared a passionate embrace.

The next morning Susie awoke to find an arm wrapped around her body. She was panicked at first but then she realised where she was and whose arm was around her. She cuddled up and went back to sleep with a smile on her face, knowing full well who was curled up beside her.

"Morning sleepyhead." Susie said as Jonesy woke up. She was standing with her foot up on a chair tying her shoelaces up.

"What ya doing?" He asked.

"Jo and I are going for a jog. You're welcome to join if you want."

"Isn't the point of holidays to sleep in?"

"For you maybe. But I want to get out and explore." Susie cried.

"Right. Well I'm going to have a shower."

"Great. I'm going for a run. Bye." Susie grabbed her wallet and walked out of the room.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Jo asked as she and Susie ran along the top deck of the ship.

"Great actually."

"Oh really. So who got the couch, you or Jonesy?" Jo laughed.

"Neither of us."

"What?" Jo asked and Susie ran off ahead avoiding the conversation. "Hey you aren't getting away with it that easy!" Jo ran to catch up to Susie. She found Susie siting on a chair in the hall catching her breath.

"O.k. you win I'll tell you."

"Give me all the details."

"There aren't that many. We just slept in the same bed. We kept to our own sides and…"

"And what?" Jo asked anxious to see if anything had happened.

"Nothing. That was it."

"Come on there has to be more. You guys have liked each other from the moment you first met. Plus you've almost had three dates."

"Yeah but that doesn't count."

"Yes it does. You have to tell him how you feel Susie. Otherwise nothing is ever going to happen."

"I know. But I just haven't found the right time to tell him." Susie said just as they walked up to their rooms. PJ walked out to greet them just as Susie said that.

"Tell who what?" He asked.

"Nothing." Susie replied quickly.

"Right. Well Jonesy and I are heading up to meet Ben for breakfast. If you want to join us?"

"No thanks. We've already eaten." Jo replied. "Meet you by the pool in an hour?"

"Sure." PJ kissed her. "Love you."

"Love you more." Jo replied. PJ walked into Jonesy's room.

"Man you guys are so cute together."

"You and Jonesy could be too." Jo hinted as she and Suse walked into her room.

"I know. But there just hasn't been a 'right' moment to tell him."

"Suse face it. There never is going to be a 'right' moment to tell him. Just bring it up in the conversation."

"Yeah. How am I meant to do that? Hey Jonesy. Nice weather we're having. Oh by the way I wanna sleep with you."

Jo laughed.

"Not quite like that. Make it subtle. Or at least try not to embarrass yourself."

"Ok I'll try not to."

Meanwhile up in the banquet hall…

"Oh look there he is." Jonesy cried as he spotted Ben.

"Great. Well let's go over." PJ replied. As they walked over they could see that Ben was talking to a woman neither Jonesy or PJ had ever seen before.

"Hey Ben." Jonesy said.

"Hey guys. This is Alissa."

"Hey Alissa." PJ shook her hand.

"You must be PJ. I've heard a lot about you."

"And I'm Jonesy."

"Pleased to meet you both."

"Alissa is my new girlfriend." Ben explained. "We met about a month ago."

"And you waited till now to introduce us." PJ was confused.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that? Where are the girls? I was hoping that I could introduce them too." Ben asked.

"Oh yeah. They were just getting back from their jog when we left." PJ replied.

"Oh right. Well maybe later then."

"Yeah. That'd be great." Alissa replied.

"So should we find a table?" Jonesy asked.

"I spose we should. Then we can meet the girls by the pool later." PJ replied.

"So have you decided how you're going to ask him yet?' Jo asked as she stepped out of the bathroom after changing into her bikini.

"Not yet. But I'm sure I'll think of something." Susie replied.

"Right well are you ready to head up to the pool?" Jo asked.

"Yeah."

"I bet Jonesy would love to see what you're wearing." Jo teased. Susie responded by throwing a towel at Jo.

"Gee thanks."

"Any time." Susie replied and the pair left the room laughing.

"Wow. Check out that blonde!" Jonesy cried. He, PJ and Ben were sitting by the pool perving on chicks as they walked past.

"And what about the chick next to her. Wow." PJ cried.

"Umm guys that's Jo and Susie." Ben laughed, as the girls got closer.

Jonesy started blushing when Susie walked up to him and threw her things onto the deck chair next to his.

"Looks like you've got a little sunburn already Jonesy." Susie laughed.

"No he's just blushing cause he saw you." Jo whispered. Susie gave Jo a playful push.

"What?' Jo asked innocently.

"You know exactly what." Susie replied.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going for a swim." Jonesy said.

"I may as well too." PJ replied.

"Well I'm going to lay here and catch a few rays before I go in." Jo said. "Care to join me Suse?"

"Sure." Susie replied and she sat down and began applying sun block.

"Hey." Alissa said as she walked up.

"Hi." Jo replied.

"Howdy." Susie said.

"I'm glad you're here. Ben said he would introduce us at breakfast but you weren't there. And I just saw you guys arrive and I figured I would introduce myself."

"How do you know Ben?" Susie asked.

"We go way back. We went to high school together. I was going to ask him out them but he got married. But when we met accidentally at the supermarket a few weeks ago and I asked him about his wife he said they had split up so I asked him out for drinks and he said yes. We've been together since then." Alissa explained.

"Ah. So that's why he's been so happy lately. I knew something was going on but I never even considered the possibility he had a new girlfriend." Jo said to herself.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Alissa told them. "Ben's told me all about you."

"Well I'm afraid he failed to mention you at all. How long did you say you guys had been together?" Jo asked.

"About 3/4 weeks now." Alissa replied happily.

"And he's waited until now to introduce you. I'll have to have a word to him about that."

"From what he's said about you guys I'm looking forward to getting to know you." Alissa said to them. "But right now I feel like swimming. Care to join me?"

"Actually we're going to do a bit of sunbaking first. But thanks for the offer." Jo replied.

"Ok. Suit yourself." And Alissa walked off and dove into the pool.

"Nice of Ben to tell us hey." Jo sighed.

"Well I think it's wonderful that Ben's got someone special again." Susie replied. "I think everyone should have a second chance for love."

"Speaking of which…" Jo teased.

"Not now. I just want to relax." Susie said. And with that she lay down on her chair and closed her eyes.

Later that afternoon…

"Whose up for another round?" Susie asked. Jo, PJ, Susie and Jonesy had just finished playing a round of table tennis.

"Not me I'm beat." PJ replied. "I think I'm going to head back to the room and have a nice hot shower." He looked over at Jo. "Care to join me?"

"Certainly. I could really do with it after that game we just played."

"Especially seeing as we won!" Susie replied.

"Yeah." Jo sighed and she followed PJ out of the room.

"I'll give you another game." Jonesy said.

"Sure. But let's make it more fun." Susie grinned.

"What were you thinking?"

"Mmmm. Loser has to…" She thought for a moment. Then she leaned over and whispered something in Jonesy's ear. Susie's grin widened and a cheeky smile came to Jonesy's face.

"You're on!" Jonesy said as he picked up the small bat.

"Hah I win!" Jonesy said as Susie missed the last shot.

"Well then I guess I owe you don't I?" She said.

"You sure do. And don't worry I will be collecting my prize." He smirked.

"I know you will. Ok so let's head back to the room and see what the others are doing for dinner."

"Sorry Suse. PJ has this romantic dinner for two planned. Maybe tomorrow night." Jo said after Susie had asked if Jonesy and her could join Jo and PJ for dinner.

"Yeah. Well good luck. Maybe he'll pop the question." Susie teased.

"Shut up you!" Jo laughed. "I hope so." Jo whispered. "Bye."

"Bye." Susie walked back into hers and Jonesy's room.

"Well?" Jonesy asked.

"Nope. They've got a romantic dinner planned as well."

"Looks like we're on our own tonight."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Susie asked.

"Time to make use of the room service here. After all we aren't paying for it."

"Hey we aren't are we…?"

"So what did you want to order?" Susie asked as she looked through the menu.

"I don't know. Mmmm that Scotch Fillet sounds nice."

"I'll agree with that. But it still can't be as nice as Chris's steaks."

"I'm sure no one will mind if we try a little of this."

"Well what are you waiting for…order it already."

"I'll get it." Susie said when there was a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it.

"Good evening. My name is Sophia I'll be your waitress for this evening."

"Wow. This looks great." Susie cried.

"Come sit down and relax." Sophia said.

"Oh it smells so good." Jonesy said as he walked in from the bathroom.

"It does. Thankyou so much."

"Don't thank me. It was all the chef's idea."

"What was?"

"Everything. You just relax and enjoy your meal." Sophia said. "Wine?" She asked.

"I'd love some." Susie replied.

"Yes please." Jonesy replied nicely.

"Wow that was delicious." Susie said after she had finished her meal.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Jonesy laughed.

"Please thank the chef for us. Oh and thankyou for all your help too." Susie said nicely.

"It was my pleasure. I like this job. I get to see so many couples in love. So many newlyweds and almost every couple that isn't married get engaged." Sophia replied.

"Oh we are…" Jonesy started.

"Really grateful for all you've done for us tonight." Susie interrupted.

"It was my pleasure. I look forward to seeing you again soon." Sophia said as she wheeled the cart out of the room.

"Why did you let her believe we were a couple?" Jonesy asked.

"No harm in having fun. Besides she seemed so nice and I didn't want to disappoint her." Susie remarked. "Besides there' no harm in pretending we're married right?"

"I guess not. So when did you want to collect your prize?"

"Not until tomorrow night. When everyone is watching."

"No way. That wasn't part of the deal."

"Well it is now." Jonesy replied.

"Hey you can't change the deal half way through. I am not giving it to you in front of Jo and the others. It's too embarrassing."

"You'll be fine. Besides it wouldn't be right if you didn't do it properly."

"Fine. Tomorrow night after dinner."

"In front of _everyone_?"

"In front of everyone."

"You've got yourself a deal."

"Great."

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to have a shower."

"Fine." Susie settled herself on the bed and began watching TV. Ten minutes later Jonesy walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. Susie looked up and she was finding it really hard to contain herself when she saw his half naked body.

"Nice ass." She said to herself as Jonesy walked back towards the bathroom after grabbing his boxers.

"What was that?"

"Shit." She said. "Nothing. Never mind."

"Oh really. Because I'm pretty sure I heard you say nice ass!" He teased then he walked into the bathroom and closed the door leaving the very red faced Susie on the bed.

The next night as promised Susie gave Jonesy his prize. The 6 of them were having dinner with the couple they had met on the way in (Cherie and Michael) and Susie got up form the table.

"Where ya going Suse?" Jo asked.

"There's just something I have to do." She glares at Jonesy.

"What? You were the one that lost the bet."

"I know. But this is so embarrassing." She said.

"What bet? What are you talking about?" Jo hated when people didn't tell her things.

"We'll explain later. Because if Suse doesn't go now she'll never do it."

"Fine I'm going." She left the table and walked up to where the band was playing. She talked to the lead singer and he laughed. Then he handed her the microphone and headed over to explain what she had to do to the band.

Everyone was staring at her wondering what she was going to do. Then when music started playing and Susie held the microphone to her mouth they started getting the idea.

"Hi everyone. My name's Susie. I'm going to be singing you a very special song tonight. This ones for you Jonesy." She gritted her teeth and glared at him. Then started singing.

"I try  
But I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you  
Your breath on my face  
Your warm gentle kiss I taste  
That's true  
I taste the truth  
U know what I came here for  
So I wont ask for more" she continued to glare at Jonesy. But her glare changed from cold and hard to warm and loving, as she got deeper into the song.

"I wanna be with you  
If only for one night... to be the one who's in your arms who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
there's nothing more to say

There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with U" Jonesy's heart melted at the sound of her voice

"So I'll hope for tonite like I would if you were mine, to hold, forever more  
And I'll savour his touch that I wanted so much  
To be here before, to feel before  
how beautiful it is just to be like this  
I wanna be with you  
If only for one night... to be the one who's in your arms who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with u

Oh, baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore  
Drives me crazy when I try to  
So come my way, take my hand,  
Can U make my wish, baby you are in command  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with U  
I wanna be with U  
wanna be with U  
Oooh, yeaaa  
I wanna be, I wanna be with U  
I wanna be I wanna be, I wanna be  
Yeaaa  
I wanna be I wanna be, yea  
I wanna be (I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be with you yea  
I wanna be with you"

When she finished singing she took a bow and the room filled with cheers and applause. She handed the microphone back to the lead singer of the band and headed back towards the table.

"You never told me you could sing like that." Jonesy said.

"You never asked."

"Man Suse you were excellent."

"Yeah you rocked." Jo said.

"That was embarrassing." She said.

"If you think that was embarrassing wait until you hear what Michael did when we first met." Cherie said.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter as everyone told their most embarrassing stories. At 11:30 Susie decided to call it a night.

"Well I'm heading to bed." She said and she stood up.

"Already?" Jo asked.

"It's nearly 12. I don't know about you but I want to get some sleep with that she left the banquet hall and headed back to her room. Jonesy followed closely behind her.

She was barely in the room when Jonesy grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Suse?" Jonesy asked when she didn't say anything. "Sus…" Susie cut him off when she placed her lips back onto his. Their kisses became more passionate as they made their way to the bed…

Meanwhile back in Jo and PJ's room.

"Why can't we tell anyone?" Jo asked as she looked at her ring.

"I want to wait until we get back. That way we can tell everyone at the same time. I want Tom to be included in this as well."

"This has been the best birthday ever." She replied and she grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed….

Well that's it for this chapter. I know it's pretty bad but hey it was written AGES ago…love yaz! Jess


	2. Returning Home

Title: The Cruise  
Disclaimer: I own Alissa and the doctor.  
Summary: Five Heelers go on a romantic Cruise…what will happen???

Chapter 3 – Returning Home

"So…" Jo asked the next morning at breakfast. Her and Susie had taken another early morning run and were now sitting in one of the many buffet bars of the ship eating pancakes.

"So what?" Susie asked shoving a forkful of pancake into her mouth.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"Well…you know the song I sang?"

"Yeah. The one you had to sing because you lost some bet?" Jo asked.

"That one. Well I think that kind of did all the talking for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when we got back to the room last night Jonesy kissed me."

"Finally." Jo replied, "It's been how long now?"

"Shut up."

Jo laughed and Susie pretended to hit her.

"Wow what's with the ring? Did PJ pop the question?" She asked when she saw Jo's hand.

"Shit!" Jo just realised that she had left the ring on her finger. "Ah…well…"

"Hey you can tell me."

"We were trying to keep it a secret. You have to promise not to tell anyone!" Jo said.

"Ok I promise. How did he do it?"

"I was sitting on his lap out on the balcony watching the sunset and he just sort of…asked me."

"Aww that's so sweet." Susie commented. "You guys are so perfect together."

"Thanks. But I'm a bit worried."

"Why?"

"Well he just did it so suddenly. And well after the false alarm about the baby he's been acting really strangely."

"Strange how?" Susie asked.

"Well he's been really edgy and especially since the cruise started. I'm just scared he's having second thoughts about asking me."

"Don't be stupid. Of course he's not. He loves you and that's all there is to it."

"You're right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid." She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and concentrated on eating her breakfast.

Three days later the ship docked at Port Melbourne and there was a rush as everyone headed back onto the land. However there were 6 people who were waiting for the rest of the passengers to leave. They were in no rush to get home and get back to work after a weeks vacation.

"Man that was so great. I want to do it again." Jo said as she and the others grabbed their bags and headed to the stairs.

"Same. I don't think I've had a vacation that relaxing in ages." Susie commented.

"Me either." Alissa sighed. "Too bad it's over though. I really don't want to go back to work."

"Where do you work?" Jo asked.

"I'm a forensic scientist. I work in the Chemistry lab at Melbourne University tutoring med students."

"Wow that must be fun."

"Well it can be interesting. Occasionally we get students who are smarter than the professors but then sometimes we get some students who don't understand much at all."

"How could they have gotten into Uni if they don't understand?"

"Well the things studied in High school are different to what we do at Uni. The course I run is different to most of the other courses. It is mainly focused on the Chemistry side of things. I run the lab for the Melbourne CSI's."

"What sort of things do you do there?" Jonesy asked. He had decided to join in the girl's conversation rather than listen to the guys going on about politics.

"Well we process the DNA found at crime scenes and we try to find a match."

"So you're the people we send our evidence and things to. You're in forensics?" Susie asked.

"Something like that." She said and she stepped off the ramp and onto the dock. "Wow. It feels so different to be standing on land."

"Yeah. I can still feel the movement of the back and forth, back and forth. It's enough to make you sick."

"Not really. I'm used to it. I used to travel all the time across seas."

"Really. What did you used to do?"

"I used to be a co-captain on a cruise ship like this one."

"What made you decide to change your mind? I mean with your career?"

"Well ever since I was a teenager I always wanted to be a forensic scientist. But Dad wanted me to follow in his footsteps and become a captain. So I did both. I tried out a little of each and I decided I liked science more than the sea."

"Well this is it. I guess we'll see you guys back home." Ben said when he got to his car.

"Yeah sure. Bye Alissa. It was great meeting you."

"You too." Alissa said as she climbed into the car.

BHBHBHBH

The next day when they got back to work they were all unenthused. They had thoroughly enjoyed their vacation and it just didn't seem right to be back at work.

"So are we going to tell them yet?" Jo asked. She had been bursting to tell everyone the news since they got back.

"Not just yet. Wait until tonight when we're at the pub. That way we can tell Chrissie as well." PJ suggested.

"That's a good idea. But it's not as if she couldn't already tell. When we were dropping Jonesy off last night she asked me if something had happened because I looked different."

"Yes you do. You're glowing."

"I know. But it's just so hard not too. I'm going to marry the best man I've ever met. The man I am totally, completely and utterly in love with."

"Don't they all mean the same thing?" PJ teased.

"Shut up and kiss me." She said and the pair shared a passionate kiss.

"Ahem." Ben said when he walked into PJ's office.

"Sorry." Jo and PJ sprung apart.

"Jo there's a cold burg out at the local chemist. Could you go with Susie to check it out please?"

"Sure." Jo replied. She gave PJ one last kiss before she walked out to join Susie in the car.

BHBHBHBH

"Hey what's up? You look a little pale." Jo asked. They were on their way back form the robbery. It was a false alarm.

"Yeah. I've been feeling a bit off for a few days. Maybe I ate something that didn't agree with me."

"Yeah. Maybe." Jo turned back to look at her. "You really don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good either." Susie said. "Pull over PULL OVER!" She cried. Jo pulled the car over to the side of the road and Susie jumped out. She ran to the nearest bush and puked. Jo walked up to he and put hr arm on her shoulder.

"You really don't look so good. We'd better get you to the hospital."

"No really it's ok. I'm fine." Susie said before puking once again.

"Come on." Jo led Susie back to the car and drove her to the hospital.

BHBHBHBH

"Man what's taking so long?" Jo asked. Susie had been taken in to see a doctor and now Jo was waiting to see what was wrong. "Ben is going to kill me." Jo said. Then she noticed Susie walking out with her arms tucked together and she was crying.

"Suse what's up?" Jo asked. "What did they tell you?"

"Nothing. Just an allergic reaction to something that's all."

"Oh." Jo could tell there was something else but she didn't want to push Susie. Especially if she was already feeling bad.

"I'll take you home."

"But I've got work."

"Don't worry. I'll explain it to Ben. Everything's going to be fine."

Susie burst into tears as Jo led her out to the car.

"Hey. Shhh. It'll be all right. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

"No it won't."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because…I…I'm pregnant."

"But isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't know. I mean we only slept together once. And we used protection."

"Hey. Suse it's ok. We'll get through this. I promise. And I'll be there for you every step of the way."

"It's not that simple Jo. I can't just push this away like any other thing. This is serious. This is going to affect the rest of my life. And Jonesy's life too. Jo we're too young to have kids. We're not married, and we're not even going out. We just slept together once."

"Susie calm down. Let's get you home and make you a nice cup of coffee."

"Thanks Jo."

"No problem."

Back at the station…

"What is taking them so long?" Ben thought. He had tried radioing but Jo wasn't answering. And her mobile was still turned off. Ben was just about ready to scream when Jo walked back into the station.

"Finally. What took you so long…where's Susie?" He asked when he noticed she wasn't there.

"She…err…she's at home."

"What? Why?" Ben asked.

"Well there was a bit of a problem." Jo said hesitantly. She had promised she wouldn't tell anyone.

"What kind of problem?" Jonesy asked in a panic.

"I had to take her to the hospital. She err…had an allergic reaction to something she ate." Jo said remembering the excuse Susie had given her.

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine. She just needs some time to rest. She'll be back at work tomorrow."

"Ok. How did you go out at the chemist?" Ben asked changing the subject.

"False alarm."

"Another one." Ben cried. "That's the third one this week. If you get another one make sure you keep the caller on the line long enough to trace the call." Ben said then he made his way into PJ's office.

"Is Susie ok?" Jonesy asked. He was deeply concerned for his best friend/lover.

"She'll be fine. All I can tell you is…you have to talk to her."

"Well I'll go now."

"No." Jo stopped him. "Just leave her for now. See her tonight after work."

And that's exactly what he did. Later that night once his shift had finished he went straight to Susie's place.

"Jonesy. What are you doing here?" Susie asked when she opened the door.

"Jo said you had something to tell me."

"Jonesy…there's something you should know."

"Before you tell me anything there' something I have to do." He leant in and kissed Susie passionately. Susie started crying.

"What's wrong?" Susie cried even more.

"I…I…"

"Whatever it is you can tell me."

"I'm…Pregnant." She swallowed hard.

**Hmmmm…what will happen next? Feedback please and you'll find out.**


End file.
